<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Let me be your house wife Muku!!” by scoryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615796">“Let me be your house wife Muku!!”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu'>scoryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fujisaki february [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro gets sick and Chihiro wants to be a good house wife</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro/Ikusaba Mukuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fujisaki february [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Let me be your house wife Muku!!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back -</p><p>I'm getting kinda sad because February is almost over, which means this series is almost over</p><p>TWS: Sickness</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chihiro stood outside of Mukuro’s dorm and waited for her to come out.</p><p> </p><p>Only to hear coughing.</p><p> </p><p>Could she be sick??</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully not.</p><p> </p><p>He unlocked the door with the combination and walked in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is everything alright?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I think I’m sick”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ll take care of you!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I can do it myse-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Let me be your house wife Muku!!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“....Fine”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro walked over to his girlfriend and felt her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What the fuck are you doing?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Isn't it obvious? I'm feeling your temperature"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You can't feel tempe-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shut up. You're hot- I'm gonna cool you down"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro went to get her a wet paper towel.</p><p> </p><p>He got it and placed it on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sleep.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wha-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t make me bring out Makoto’s magical baseball bat”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes sir”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chihiro was a good ass housewife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To clarify: I'm fine akdfjs - I almost forgot to write something for yesterday and I had something else to do and it was getting late - </p><p>ANYWAYS </p><p>Kudos, Comments, And Bookmarks are extremely appreciated &lt;3 </p><p>Question: Do you normally get sick?</p><p>(I personally don't)</p><p>- Scoryuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>